Moby Duck
Moby Duck is a 1965 cartoon. Plot Daffy Duck is stranded on a deserted island. He finds canned food, but discovers one problem, Speedy Gonzales is the only person with a can-opener. Synopsis The cartoon opens with a huge ship crashing into the island. Daffy Duck is the only person to get off the ship, and he stumbles across a rock. Daffy sits on the rock and moans about the situation that he is in. Speedy Gonzales arrives and offers Daffy his company. Daffy proceeds to think about how he's going to get food. He asks Speedy for his assistant's. Speedy however is just as clueless as Daffy is, and instead decides to pace along with him. While pacing Daffy stumbles across a box on the side of the ocean. It is filled with canned goods. He runs over and is happy that he is finally going to have some food. Speedy is also happy that there's food for him and Daffy, but Daffy greedily tells the mouse that he's not to going to share any of the food with him. Speedy begs him for at least a crumb, but he still refuses. Daffy notices that the food is all in cans. He learns that Speedy has a can-opener inside his pocket. He begs Speedy to give it to him, and Speedy offers it, if the duck will give him some of the mouse. Daffy however refuses walking away with, "I never saw such a selfish mouse", inside opting to open the can opener the old fashioned way, with a rock. Daffy then attempts to open it with a boulder, but it backfires and hits Daffy. Speedy continues to offer Daffy his assistants but he stupidly refuses, saying that he'll starve to death before he trades with Daffy. While walking Daffy sees an Axe and attempts to open the can with it, but it backfires and the ax falls into the ocean. In response Daffy throws a temper tantrum. In a gag that is likely recycled from Rabbitson Crusoe Daffy attempts to open the can by putting it up near his but, and asking a swordfish to run near it, only for the can to fall off, and instead Daffy get's stabbed by the swordfish, which he heals with a cast. Speedy returns and gives the can-opener to Daffy (Apologizing for being selfish). Daffy however still refuses to give Speedy the food, and he fights him for the can opener, all the while the food is washed near the shores of a rock. Daffy attempts to get it, but a group of Angry sharks force him back, which upsets him. Speedy reveals the real reason why he offered Daffy his can-opener so easily. He happens to be dinning with Robinson Crusoe at a restaurant on Friday, which is located around the deserted island. Daffy rushes to the restaurant, but when he learns of it's special (Pressed Duck) he's scared off, and swims into the ocean.thumb|300px|right|This Episode From Youtube Category:Animated short films Category:Short films Category:1965 films Category:Films directed by Robert McKimson Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons